


[Insert Title]

by Fluika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Self-Hatred, Trans Character, transgender slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluika/pseuds/Fluika
Summary: You are Karkat Vantas and your best friend Fluika Bird (my oc) learn that your crush Sollux Captor is more them a friend!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry of misspelling. Too be really here I started this like a year ago and was going to have it NSFW but am lazy. Also i am losing my mind and this is shit. I am working on a Steve R. x Tony S. a.k.a stony fanfic and that is going to be smut.)

(This is my first fanfic so please don't hate)

 Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, you are a 16 years old boy and a bit of a jerk at that. Despite your short temper have a wonderful best friend that you love so dear, her name is FLUIKA BIRD, a 16 year old and a depressed joyful girl. You and her have been friend for 8 years now, and even though she has really bad depression she doesn't show it much because she wants the people around her to be as happy as they can, but she talks to you when she needs it. 

Right now you are in math class, the last period of the day, and you are sitting between the to people you love the most. One of the people by you is Fluika, you to have most of your classes together. The other is SOLLUX CAPTOR, you and him go back to last year when you to just became friends over a group project you to had to do and now you are stuck with the idiot. But you are madly in love with him.  
" Ding dong ding" the bell rang and you snapped out of daydreaming and jump a little as people got up and left. You hear Sollux laugh a little.

"Whatever Captor, Its not lIke you don't daydream" Fluika said trying to make you feel better. 

"yeah, yeah, 2o are you two stiill comiing over after 2chool. becau2e my dad 2aiid he ha2 2nack2 for u2." Sollux looked down at his phone. 

"heck yeah for snacks and yeah IF you want to get your Butt Beat for the 50th tIme at Call Of Duty" 

"ok, iits 49 tiime but whatever Biird you are 2o on" 

As they both yell you got your stuff and walk out of the classroom to get to your locker. As you walk to your locker you see MEENAH PEIXES. You start to get scared because she is biggest bully at school just because her mom is the principal. 

"oh look its the FREAK of the school, you know just because you are GLUBING friends with Ikyu's sis don't make you cool." She tells you, and god does it get to you, you just want to cry, but you don't you just take in what ever she throws.  

"Hey PIxIes, how aBout you pIck on some one your own sIze." A arm comes between you and Meenah who was almost pining you to the locker door. 

"whatever MR.bird" Meenah said to Fluika knowing to would make her mad, but then Meenah realized Fluika even though she was about to cry she was determined to beat her, so Meenah walked away with a attitude. 

Fluika hugged you close and said "It's ok, I love you, you are the Best thIng that has ever happen to me." 

"I LOVE YOU TOO FLU." Flu was a nickname that you like call her when she is sad. 

 "hey what happen" yelled Sollux running to us. 

"NothIng just the 'QUEEN' oF the school beIng a bIg jerk." Said Fluika irritated. "Anyway we should go to Sol's now"  

"YEAH, I WILL JUST PUT ME BOOKS AWAY" you said still a little scared to move. But you slowly walk to about two steps to your locker. You put the things you don't need a way and taken your homework and put it in to you red crab backpack.  

And just like that you guys walked to Sollux house to play video games, eat, and to sleepover all weekend. Plus for some weird reason you can't help but feel this is going to be a real good weekend!

When we got to sol's house Sollux's brother was in the kitchen. 

 As you enter that room Sollux's brother said in a playful voice " 0H L00K Y0U JU57 G37 4LL 7H3 L4D135, FLU1K4 4ND K4RK47?? Y0U PL4Y3R!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" 

Sollux just flipped his brother off and then we walked up stairs and when into sol's room. When you walk in the first thing you do is run to the bed that had Doritos while Fluika ran to the Mountain Dew. We looked at each other and smile. 

¨you two were meant for each other¨ Sollux jokes as he takes a blue, red, and gray controller of the Xbox 360. He gives you the gray knowing I love the color and Fluika... 

¨Not today Captor, I am havIng the red or I wIll kIll you were you sIt, and I'm NOT playing around!"  

" ok, ok. 2top beeiing on your periiod" Sollux laughs 

" Ok, For one I can stop a period that From happenIng, and two even IF could I am trans and you know I don't get them dick." Fluika said sounding like she was about to cry. 

" SOLLUX SAY SORRY AND STOP BEING A JERK TO PEOPLE" you said holding  Fluika's hand. 

"fiine," Sollux sighed and looked a Fluika realizing what he did. "look ii diidn't mean ii hurt your feeliings." He graved the red controller and gave it to Flu. "2orry, ii diidn't thiink you would bee offended." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You start the game with Sol with the blue controller, you with the gray, and Flu with the red. You all played Mario Cart, then slammed Mountain Dew, and ate Doritos and pizza until 4:00 in the morning when you got sleepy.  

"What, can't take my awesome skills on Call Of Duty?" Soll said. 

"AS IS. I JUST DIDN'T GET LOT OF SLEEP YESTERDAY AND ITS STARTING TO CATCH UP TO ME." You say ending with a yawn. 

"NIght, nIght my lIttle kItty," Fluika said as she pet your hair. "Just kIddIng, IF you want you can sleep, we wIll try to Be quIte For you to get your Beauty sleep." She smiled. You walk over to the bed and lay down.

 It didn't take long before you fooled them you were asleep, or at leas fool sollux, its true you are tried but you couldn't fall asleep. Sollux and Fluika didn't play video games like they said, but they just talked. 

"2o who do you liike?" Ask Sollux. 

"Well, you know I have a bIt oF a crush on Karkat, But I don't know, mayBe  _PORRIM MARYAM_?.." Fluika blushes. 

"oh really now?" Sollux asked with a smirk. 

"Shut up, now your turn?" 

"Oh, umm," he blushed and looked away from Fluika. "well first ii 2hould tell you ii think ii maybe bi..."  

"You think you bisexual? Cool I am Pansexual!"  

"ii know but ii don't know, ii really liike thii2 boy iin 2chool, and ii liike giirl2, there are 2ome cute guy2 two, iit ju2t..." Sollux when on and on trying to fined the right word to say. I am laying on the bed facing the other way blushing and my heart racing. 

 _"HOLY SH*T_ _,_ _WHAT IF I AM THE BOY SOLLUX LIKES_ _?_ _NO... IT'S DAVE STRIDER, I JUST KNOW IT."_ You think. 

"Sollux It's ok, so you lIke Boys and gIrl, so your BI." 

"ii just am 2cared of what other2 wiill thiink, you know?" 

"Sollux? What kInd of questIon Is that, oF course I know, I am transgender AND pansexual, everyday I am just scared to get up and walk outsIde. But I know I have you and Karkat to protect me. I wIll protect you too, I could care less what you IdentIFy as, as long as you are happy. Now can you please just tell be who you like?" 

"oh yea... and thank2." 

"No proBlem" 

"ii liike Karkat," you feel his eyes look at me as Fluika just starts laughing. By now she knew you was listening to them and she knows I love Sollux. "hey why the hell are you laughiing, iit2 not funny." Sollux gets mad.  

"I am laughIng Because, I know somethIng you don't know!" She jumps but try's not to wake Sollux's brother and dad. "OMG Karkat" She yell softly. 

"What?" you answer. 

"Don't 'what?' me, I know you heard that sol lIkes you!"  

"What?" Sollux blushes 

Shes right, and there is no point in lying, right? "IT'S TRUE, I HEARD, I HAD KNOW IDEA YOU LIKED ME." You gets up and turns to Sollux.  

¨Yeah, well... life is...¨ Sollux couldn't come up with words and blushed hardcore. 

¨IT'S, I MEAN YEA YOU ARE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS BUT IT'S COOL.¨ Karkat said blushing lightly. 

 _"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. SOLLUX LIKES ME, FU_ _CK.."_ _._  

¨Oh crap, we are out of soda. I wIll go to the store and get some more even though It´s like 4:30 In the mornIng...bye" Fluika said then ran out of the room, its was more then likely she was listening from the other side of the door but you are to... to... to happy, well that’s not the right word but the author is in school right now and is not writing the word 'aroused'… wait shit... ok fine.  

Like I was saying you were to "happy" to think about it. 

"Waiit fluiika don't leave us alo-" Sollux was cut off  

The room filled with silent, both Sollux and Karkat couldn't come up of will words until. 

¨2o umm..." Sollux trailed off. ¨do you liike me back?¨ 

¨UMM WHAT?¨ Karkats face filled with more blush then before his face turning bright red, the color he so called hated. 

¨do you liike me,¨ Sollux smiled moving closer to your shaking body. ¨iit2 ok iif you do.¨ 

¨WELL... UMM,¨ Karkat tried to move back but fell on the bed siting not knowing what to say. ¨MA... MAYBE... A LITTLE¨ 

¨a liittle? you know that I 2ee you 2tare at me iin cla22. the look of love, 2o do you liike me? ¨ 

"YES... Umm" 

"ii love you my liittle Car Cat." Sollux moved closer to you but to close. You can't take it, you want him to be closer but you stop him. Why? the asshole you have like for what feels like forever just said that he love me...

"SOLLUX THINK THIS THROUGH DO YOU REALLY LOVE A FUCKASS LIKE ME, SOMEONE HOW IS A LOSER AND WORTHLESS" 

"what? KK, you are not worthle22 or a lo2er. ii love you. you are prefect and ii know you had a bad pa2t wiith cuttiing your2elf liike Fluiika, but plea2e don't ever feel liike you are unloved" Sollux said and you began to cry. "no KK 2oory 2hiit ii diidn't mean two."

"NO YOU FUCKASS. I AM JUST SO HAPPY"

"oh" Sollux wipes away your tears and hold you close and gives you a kiss full of love and lust. After a minute he pulled awayleaving both of you panting.

"I... L-LOVE YOU" You studder.

"ii love you two, you dork" Sollux laughs.

            _ ** **THE****_ ** **END****


End file.
